sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Rapide
Name: Guillame “Guy” Rapide Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: Guillame is generally into two things: street art and Parkour. When he’s not doing those things he however also enjoys eating shit and flirting with whatever random floozie picks up his interest. Appearance: Guillame is very boyish in his appearance, but this is mostly due to the shortness of his figure and the fullness of his cheeks, he honestly gives off the appearance of someone three to four years younger than him and while this is tedious when trying to get into R-Rated movies, it has become a skill that he has learned to make use of. Guy (pronounced the American way) as he likes to be called is extremely slender, but it’s obvious that underneath this slenderness is a certain amount of muscle that instead of being transferred into physical power is instead transferred to pure stamina and speed. His five foot form is crowned by his short brown hair, but even that is hardly ever seen because he usually has it covered in a baseball cap. As far as clothing goes, Guy has jokingly said his wardrobe consists only of basketball shorts, t-shirts, and baseball caps. Biography: Life? I find it difficult to sum up my life in a few sentences, it is in short: impossible, but y’know...if you truly wanna get perspective on the whole thing than I suppose we might as well have a little sit down. I was one of those premature births, yeah it explains a lot now, doesn’t it? The doctors where sure I would kick the bucket my first year and after a month of observation sent me home, I ended up coming back a few days later due to the fact that I had asthma attack...I guess that even then I was a survivor. I grew up in Paris, but really only my mother spoke French so English was the main language at my house, I learned French of course (starting with cuss words), but I dunno...I’m bad at it and I know it. My neighborhood? It was one of the poorer ones and I was one of the smaller kids, but what-the-fuck I had a mouth on me. Unfortunately I didn’t have the fists to back it up half of the time. Me and my best friends? We just sorta stuck together and I suppose the general mischief we got to do doing was what caused us to be cursed by old French women every day, but in the general community we where one of the few kids who weren’t drinking and trying to piss on the Eiffel Tower, we where at least looked with this “boys will be boys” attitude. Though, let’s get to the fun part, throughout this whole thing I call life I got my ass kicked: a lot and while some people would either shut up or train to fight I decided to train for the only thing I’m good at: running away. We had a lot of fun doing it, jumping between buildings, calling the old war veterans out and running away. Some people called us Traceurs, I called us a bunch of stupid kids. We pissed a lot of people off in this time period, I was about twelve or thirteen (I don’t remember), but already I was causing a bit too much trouble. I would sucker punch and run and don’t even get me started on the girls! We had this friend called Lucien Lachance and I swear to god his basement was this center of sin! I’m pretty sure every kid in Paris lost their virginity down there. I loved Paris. I loved my friends and I loved having no limits. That is of course until that one day. Me and a friend of mine where just doing what we always did, drinking coke, skateboarding and generally causing a ruckus when we saw this old man. He looked normal enough, so we decided to hassle him into buying us some liquor, he told us no and my friend Kristophe just wouldn’t take no for an answer and pushed the guy. It was quick almost too quick for me to even believe it happened, but the guy had stabbed him, just pulled out a knife and stabbed Kristophe. You’d think I would be there to help my friend...I was the biggest troublemaker out of our little clique -so they all had saved me from getting my ass kicked more than once-, but no, I ran as fast as I could and I didn’t stop running...the next day I was brought into testify about this whole situation. Kris, was fine, but the old man was being charged with Assault with a Deadly Weapon, with Kris and I testifying the jury pretty much decided to send him to jail for fifteen years. But, y’know it all felt kinda wrong even then. I was overwhelmed with guilt, I didn’t want to hang out with these guys, I was fourteen years old and wallowing in self pity and martyring this fucking crazy douche who stabbed my friend. I didn’t want to be there. I didn’t want to see these people who praised me for how many cops I could evade and for how long and so I asked my parents if I could go live with my uncle in Highland Beach. That was about three years ago and ever since then I’ve been enjoying myself, showing off my “Parkour” skills to anyone who wants to see and y’know occasionally tagging up an empty building. But, even though it’s a foreign concept, I’m trying to stay out of trouble. Honest. Advantages: He’s a Parkour practitioner through and through and he’s pretty much prone to escape violent situations with a sense of speed an accuracy unparallel by almost all of Southridge High. Also while he may not have a lot of book smarts Guy is insanely street smart and can con and talk his way out of almost every situation. Disadvantages: While he has experience in fights it is obvious that fighting is not his strong point and most of his moves are hit and run tactics. When forced into hand-to-hand combat the fact that he’s 5’0” and 108lbs is usually used brutally by his opponent, also as said in his bio: he has a big mouth. Designated Number: Male Student No. 38 Designated Weapon: Bayonet Conclusion: I hope that B38 can jump and twist his way over bullets, because THAT would make for some good television! But the aptly named Mr. Rapide is going to have to thick very quickly if he wants to get out of this one. Game Evaluations Kills: Alex Steele (indirectly) Killed by: Mary McKay Collected Weapons: Bayonet (issued weapon), Beretta 1934 (From Alex Steele) Allies: Kallie Majors, Darnell Butler, Alice Jones, Keith Jackson Enemies: Alex Steele, Clive Maxwell, Gabriel Theobaldt, Lilah Morgan Mid-Game Evaluation: Guy first appeared at the cottage on Day 1, where he met up with his school friend Kallie Majors. At that point they ran into Matthew Wittany outside of the cottage, and Darnell Butler and Ken Lawson who were at the time discussing the game. Both Kallie and Guy attempted to gain both Darnell and Ken's trust, with only the former believing the two. Ken Lawson on the other hand was weary to trust anyone, and in Kallie's eyes was being very suspicious in doing so. She left without so much as a warning, leaving Guy and everyone else behind. Knowing quite sure that the only reason he was being tolerated in the first place was because he was Kallie's friend, Guy attempted to follow after his only real companion. He didn't find her, but he did go inside of the messhall and ran into Alex Steele who was, at the time, conflicted as to what to do. Clearly entering at the wrong place at the wrong time Alex attacked Guy. The small boy attacked back, sending Alex into a panic-escape into the freezer. Guy, a clearly mean person, just locked the boy in there to kill himself. Not really realizing that the boy had died, he opened the door and grabbed Alex's gun. As he was leaving he found both Alice Jones and Gabriel Theobaldt. Seeing the gun, Alice attempted to run and tripped. Gabriel decided to pick the small girl up and threw her at him and then ran off. Neither were seriously injured past the sudden shock, Guy decided to take the girl along with him to find his friends. The two of them arrived at the graveyard where they ran into Ken Lawson, who accidentally introduced himself by his real name Burton Harris. Guy was very wary of Burton and complications were made worse when the first announcement was made, falsely accusing Guy of deliberately murdering Alex. Burton instantly thought that Guy had in fact did the act and despite Alice's defenses he openly accused Guy of lying to him. Both Kallie Majors and Matt Wittany entered the scene. The group discussed the game and the collars for a while before Guy finally became fed up with Burton and Matt and left the area, inviting Kallie and Alice to come along. The three of them arrived at the hospital, finding the body of Evelyn Richinson and Maxie Dasai. Although they were initially intimidated by the fact that none of them knew her particularly well and that she was wielding a meat hook, she proved not to be a threat. No sooner than the tension had released somewhat, however, the foursome found themselves being fired upon by Keith Jackson, who had been being followed by someone throwing grenades and had become extremely paranoid. He finally calmed down and joined the group although tensions were still very high. The group was then joined by Neil Sinclair and Matt Wittany again and Guy became restless, clearly annoyed about the huge amount of people in the area. He grabbed Alice and the two of them headed off into the hospital. While inside, Alice did her best to treat Guy's wound, though her hang-ups about seeing, let alone touching a shirtless boy made things a bit difficult. Guy made a dry attempt at flirting though his attempts were ruined when Keith and Kallie entered. They were followed by Lilah Morgan who clearly was not as trustworthy as either Kallie or Keith. Before anything could come of the standoff Lilah caused however the hospital became a danger zone. Guy and Alice left quickly, stopping by the overgrown trail. On the trail, Guy admitted to Alice that he was starting to fall for her. The two of them shared a very awkward kiss, thus making thousands of fans very happy. The two of them kissed again and was promptly interrupted by Clive Maxwell and Lilah Morgan. Clive tried to start something with Guy and in response the boy shot Clive in the arm and chased them away. But things just got worse as Mary McKay, the same girl he had impregnated last summer. Mary was clearly very happy to see Guy but the feeling was not mutual. He asked Alice to leave and told Mary that despite bearing his child that he can't look after her, simply because it was hard enough looking after himself. He didn't mean much by his comment but it drove Mary into such a rage that she knocked him out. Guy woke up tied and gagged, seeing Mary wave her saw around. She then cut off his feet and (most infamously) his penis, and then cut his head off. She then ate the penis like it was a taffy. Post-Game Evaluation: I can see why the boy was very popular with the audience but popularity isn't going to save you from getting castrated! The boy was literally sodomized on live television! At least his death was as pathetic as he was. And oh so very appropriate... Memorable Quotes: "I would ask if you guys are playin', but only a friggin' psycho would say 'yes!', so instead let's just skip that bullshit..." "So here's how it's goin' to go down Highlander, you're going to drop that sword and get the fuck out of here before we see if you bleed rainbows as well, alright? C'mon if you really are a good person you should've no problem just going on your merry way." "Well... Y'know, from what that guy told me he really does love you, and when a man loves a woman he's prone to throwin' her at lil' French guys like she's some sorta rag doll." Other/Trivia *When the coupling of Guy Rapide and Alice Jones skyrocketed in a random "Favorite Couple" poll on the board, Bukowski and LadyMakaze decided to make this couple canon due to fan request. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Guy, in chronological order. V3: *Start - G07 *The Sparks of Madness *Walk Amongst the Dead *Alive Out of Habit *It's On Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Guy Rapide. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students